User blog:SmurfNotErroneous/The REAL Randomwords247 Blog Post!
Hello! I recently wrote a blog called: 'Random Blog' With Randomwords247 commenting and saying "Originally, when I saw this, I thought it was a blog about me... Until of course, I saw what it really was. Congratulations! You completely fooled me xD!" Even though RW247 didn't think of this as being offensive, I felt bad and decided to make a Blog all about her and what she has done for me in a matter of 5 days! I first noticed her when she commented on my first Public Message talking about the new beginning of my new series '[http://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Grouchy_and_Vexy_Smurf_(series) The Adventures of Grouchy and Vexy Smurf]' which I decided to already begin the first episode for. RW247 said ''This sounds like a fun and nice series! Can't wait to start reading! :D ''That message gave me so much of a morale boost, I finished that episode on the same day it started! I then thanked her (and other users who helped me with the episode) by putting a comment on the episode page. She then responded by explaining how she felt by the episode, and that comment put joy into my heart (and also relief) knowing that someone actually likes it! It made me feel so happy of myself and it made me start my second episode the day after I read it. Unfortunately, that episode is now lost due to the fact of my computer having to force quit for an update. But I still have confidence in myself to make that episode again, because of her :) After the comment she wrote on my Premier episode, I went to check her user account. As I looked through her account I saw she had done some drawings for other people. I was going to ask her that day but I got nervous so I didn't. The next day I was still curious if I should ask her about drawing pictures for me. But I was still nervous about asking so I simply said 'In The Future' to make it a bit less rude. After I sent the message I kept refreshing the page every 10 minutes or so and checking if she had wrote something back to me about the drawings. I was tempted to delete the message until I recieved word from RW247. And she said "I'd be happy to help and draw some pictures of Grouchy and Vexy together. In fact, if you want, I could get started on a picture right now! :D" At that point... my heart exploded. I was so excited I responded back to her in a matter of seconds and after that we continued the chat on my message wall. On the message wall we discussed the circumstances that would occur through her generosity, but I still felt rude because I had nothing to offer back. So I kept asking RW247 if there was anything I could do to repay her, but she said I do this for fun and that she didn't need me to pay her back. I then told her how generous she is which when I looked back on the message I think I acted a bit perverted at the time but nevertheless the message is still there. And after that we are in the present where RW247 is doing my drawing (well... actually hers but... well you know...) and she is still being respectful as ever! RW247 is the nicest, respectful and most wonderful person in the world for me! when she gives respect to people, I hope people give respect back to her or I'll force them too! for her sake! It makes me happy and comfortable that Randomwords247 is on this Wiki, and on this World... Category:Blog posts